¿Por qué?
by FY lml
Summary: One shot BXV. Bulma y Vegeta tienen una de las conversaciones mas importantes de su relación, el saiyajin se sincera y trata de aclarar todas sus dudas con respecto a ella.


**¿Por qué?**

Ya hace más de un año que ese misterioso chico del futuro vino a la Tierra y les alertó sobre la aparición de los androides dentro de tres años; Todos los guerreros se encuentran entrenando muy duro preparándose para aquel fatídico día, en que el destino de la Tierra será sellado.

Uno de ellos es Vegeta, aunque para él derrotar a los androides no es su primera prioridad, pues lo que le ocurra al planeta y sus habitantes no le interesa en lo mas mínimo. La meta principal de Vegeta es convertirse en súper saiyajin y así poder derrotar a su archirrival Kakaroto, el ser que mas odia en el mundo.

Actualmente vive en Capsule Corp , con Bulma y sus padres… La relación entre ellos es bastante lejana, exceptuando a Bulma, con la cual hace alrededor de 2 meses mantiene relaciones sexuales casi diariamente.

Cada día luego de un agotador entrenamiento o después de una estresante jornada de trabajo en el laboratorio, se encuentran en la habitación de él o de ella y se olvidan del mundo, ese es su lugar sagrado, donde solo existen ambos, no hay entrenamiento, no hay trabajo, no hay androides y sobretodo no existe Kakaroto.. El placer es lo único que domina todo el ambiente a su alrededor e inclusive a ellos.

Vegeta es un amante muy apasionado y rústico, le gusta el control y no es para nada cariñoso, más bien es bruto y egoísta al momento del sexo. Según él, su relación con la mujer no pasa de ser solo sexo… Ella es un instrumento más que le provoca placer, nada más que eso…Aunque él sabe muy bien la verdad, hay más que eso, encontrarse con la mujer no es algo que él quiera siempre por voluntad, sino que su cuerpo solo va a su encuentro, su cuerpo lo obliga a acudir a ella y lo peor de todo es que pierde completamente el control, de sus actos después de esto.

Cuando entra a la habitación con la mujer su mente se despeja, no se explica porque, pero cada noche de sexo con ella lo deja como nuevo, listo para seguir adelante. Bueno esa es la mayor parte del tiempo, pues hay algunos días en los que ni siquiera un buen sexo puede reconfortarlo.

Algunos días su frustración puede mucho más que todo eso, no soporta la idea de que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos aun no sea un súper saiyajin, se siente herido, ve que el tiempo pasa rápido y él no ha sufrido cambios…. Hoy es uno de estos días

Es de noche y Vegeta acaba de terminar su sesión de entrenamientos, está cansado tanto de cuerpo como de mente, el tiempo le preocupa, ya hacen más de dos años que su enemigo logró transformarse en súper saiyajin y el aun ni siquiera se le acerca, siempre trata de no pensar en ello y concentrarse en entrenar más duro, pero hay días como hoy en que no puede sacarse eso de la mente.

Vegeta pensó que tal vez ver a la humana lo relajaría un poco, así que decidió ir a su habitación esta noche y tal como siempre ella estaba ahí aguardando a su encuentro. Él se le acercó y entró en la cama, ella lo abrazó y comenzaron a besarse, después de un rato las caricias fueron aumentando. Él estaba bastante más brusco de lo normal, no podía ocultar su gran enojo y frustración..

-Vegeta, estas siendo muy áspero, me lastimas-le reclamó Bulma mientras ambos seguían besándose apasionadamente. Las caricias del saiyajin realmente le estaban doliendo.

\- Urrr¡ No puedo continuar con esto! – le dijo Vegeta soltándola de su agarre y tirándola sin ningún cuidado en la cama.

-Vegeta ¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó ella no pudiendo disimular su tristeza al ser tratada de ese modo tan poco cuidadoso.

-Nada que a ti te importe- bramo el saiyajin sentándose en la cama y dándole la espalda. No quería mirarla a la cara porque de seguro si lo hacia ella descubriría de inmediato lo que le pasaba.

-Vegeta…-Bulma se levantó de su lugar y lo abrazó por la espalda.

Esto dejo realmente sorprendido al príncipe, él pensó que se molestaría por su rechazo. Siempre ocurría lo mismo, cuando él no tenia ánimos; él la rechazaba, ella se molestaba, discutían, él salía molesto de la habitación y no se dirigirían la palabra en días, hasta que nuevamente ella lo buscaba en su habitación y todo volvía a ser como antes.

-¿Que estás haciendo? – le pregunto el saiyajin extrañado, él sabía que tenía que librarse de su abrazo, pero su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando y no se movió.

-Nada, solo te abrazo, quiero que te calmes.

-Me calmaría más si estuviera solo- le dijo el saiyajin muy molesto con ella y con si mismo por su falta de voluntad.

Ella se esperaba esa reacción, como también se esperaba su rechazo, tan solo con ver su expresión y sus gestos al entrar en su habitación supo inmediatamente que algo andaba mal en él y ese algo también lo conocía muy bien.

-Eso no es cierto y no te voy a soltar- dicho esto Bulma comenzó a besarle los hombros y el cuello.

-Tú no me entiendes mujer!-Vegeta seguía sin moverse, la verdad es que le encantaban sus caricias y sus besos, y más aun en momentos como estos.

-Yo si te entiendo Vegeta y no es tu culpa, tu entrenas muy duro, solo tienes que seguir intentando- le dijo la mujer, mientras lo seguía besando lentamente cerca de su oído.

¿Sabia? Ella sabía lo que le pasaba? Esa terrícola era terrible, parecía una bruja, siempre sabía lo que le pasaba, siempre tenía la respuesta indicada para dejarlo en jaque. Esto sí que le molesto, él no era ningún pelele, él jamás se dejaría dominar por nadie y mucho menos por una humana insignificante como aquella.

El cuerpo de Vegeta volvió a reaccionar y pudo moverse, se zafó lo más rápido que pudo del los brazos de ella y se giro para encararla. Ahora estaban frente a frente sentados en la cama mirándose directamente a los ojos..

Ella no le aparto la mirada en ningún momento, de hecho parecía gustarle la situación. Siguieron mirándose largo tiempo, cada cual buscando encontrar algo en la mirada del otro. Hubieran podido estar así toda la noche sino es que Vegeta rompe ese largo silencio.

-Eso no es cierto, tu no me entiendes- Su voz sonó menos amenazadora de lo que había pensado que seria, más bien fue como un reproche más que como una amenaza.

-Tal vez, pero trato de entenderte- le dijo Bulma mientras se acercaba a él cada vez más, se le acercó tanto que sus narices chocaron y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

Vegeta sintió unas ganas irresistibles de besarla, pero se contuvo.

La rabia nuevamente se apodero de el su cuerpo se movió por instinto acto seguido la empujó a la cama bruscamente y le volvió a dar la espalda. A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, su rechazo siempre la hería aunque trataba de no demostrárselo.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil con él? él y ese estúpido orgullo que no la dejaban acercársele. Ella solo quería quererlo ¿Cómo no podía entender eso?

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto el saiyajin de repente, volvió a girarse y la miro fríamente.

-¿por que qué, no lo entiendo?

-¿Por qué sigues con todo esto? Tu no ganas nada, de hecho eres la que mas pierde.

\- Estas hablando de nosotros?

\- No hay un nosotros, me refiero a por que te empeñas en acercarte a mí, esto solo te hace daño

Su comentario la ofendió duramente, aunque se lo esperaba, él jamás reconocería nada. Ademas él tenia razón, el muy idiota siempre estaba al pendiente de todo.

-¿Tú crees que soy tonta? Por supuesto que se lo que está pasando.

-Entonces ¿por qué no lo detienes?, por más que lo pienso no puedo entenderte.

-¿Tú crees que no quiero detenerlo? Desde que te conocí estoy tratando de detener esto, eres un idiota Vegeta, solo piensas en ti y no ves lo que me pasa- Bulma estaba muy enojada y dolida, Vegeta podía ser un maldito cuando se lo proponía y ahora lo estaba logrando muy bien.

-Me intrigas, actúas de un modo muy raro y eres una tonta por eso, te gusta lo que no te conviene, no es que me importe, pero siempre he tenido la duda. Nadie en su sano juicio haría lo que tú haces solo eso- él la miraba fijamente a los ojos, con la mirada completamente neutra, como si no sintiera nada.

-¿Eso es lo que te causa curiosidad? Tú sabes claramente lo que me pasa, no me hagas decírtelo.

-Si sé, son esos sentimientos terrícolas, te sugiero que trates de olvidarte de ellos, yo no siento lo mismo que tu, ni lo sentiré nunca, entiéndelo.

Vegeta se lo había dicho varias veces, pero aun así escucharlo nuevamente la hería en lo más profundo de su alma. Ella no podía creerlo por más que él se lo dijera tan fríamente sabia que no era tan cierto como él decía, bueno al menos ella quería creer eso.

-Y usted príncipe de los saiyajin, en vez de dar tantas sugerencias ¿Por qué no actúa?

-No sé de que hablas.

\- A lo que me refiero es que si no sientes nada por mí, entonces ¿Por qué no me dejas tu?

Esta pregunta lo dejo sin habla, no sabía que responder a eso… El había intentado dejarla varias veces y tampoco había podido.. Si lo intentaba nuevamente lo más probable era que volviera a caer.

Ella noto el cambio de expresión en su mirada al hacer esta pregunta, lo que hiciera a continuación le dejaría claro si es que era verdad que no sentía nada por ella.

Vegeta se sentía acorralado no sabía qué hacer, le dio la espalda a ella y comenzó a recoger su ropa, para irse del lugar, cualquier cosa que dijera podía comprometerlo.

-¿No me vas a responder? Pero que cobarde eres, me esperaba más de ti príncipe de los saiyajin.

Lo último que le dijo le hizo hervir la sangre, era una humana estúpida, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y la miro con gran odio. Para su sorpresa ella estaba muy cerca de él y cuando la encaró no alcanzo a decirle nada, pues ella rápidamente lo detuvo con un apasionado beso.

Vegeta sabía que tenía que impedírselo y castigarla por su falta de respeto hacia él, pero su cuerpo nuevamente lo estaba traicionando, en vez de estar estrangulándola por llamarlo cobarde estaba respondiendo a su beso igual de apasionado que ella.

Ambos se resignaron, esto no se detendría jamás, por más que ninguno de ellos quisiera estar con el otro existía una fuerza mucho mayor que los unía quisieran ellos o no.

Al menos Vegeta logro sacar de su mente a Kakaroto, aunque esto ya no le importaba para nada, el problema que tenia ahora era mucho peor que eso…

**N/A**

Hola espero que les haya gustado, se me ocurrió hace un rato y decidí escribirlo antes de perder la inspiración.

Dejen sus Review para saber si les gusto o no.

Saludos, nos leemos en otra oportunidad..


End file.
